


I praca was wyzwoli

by Niclaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niclaire/pseuds/Niclaire
Summary: Remus Lupin przez całe swoje życie miał pod górkę, ale teraz, po skończeniu szkoły, końcu wojny, z dwoma przyjaciółmi w grobach i jednym (byłym) w więzieniu, z Umbridge szalejącą w Ministerstwie, ma pod górkę potrójnie. Toteż, pozbawiony możliwości zatrudnienia w czarodziejskim świecie, postanawia poszukać alternatywnych form zarobkowania w tym niemagicznym.





	I praca was wyzwoli

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane kiedyś kiedyś na fikaton na Forum Lunatycznym, odgrzebane w ramach akcji "Polacy nie gęsi" którą sama osobiście wymyśliłam i zaprowadziłam na swoim profilu AO3. Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Meg, która wymyśliła prompt, a którą chyba w międzyczasie porwało jednak Prawdziwe Życie (TM). Pierwotny tytuł brzmiał "And freedom for all", ale ponieważ osobiście nienawidzę, kiedy na tym tu portalu fiki w językach których nie znam mają angielskie tytuły, zmieniłam go cokolwiek przewrotnie.

Czasami bardzo chciał być kimś innym.   
  
W sumie, ciężko mu się było dziwić - nawet on sam, pomimo faktu, że generalnie nie miał tendencji do użalania się nad sobą, potrafił to dostrzec. Siedząc samotnie na dachu kamienicy, zamieszkiwanej przez jego wilkołaczą komunę, smętnie przyglądał się wrednemu satelicie, którego blady półksiężyc błyszczał samotnie na aksamitnie granatowym niebie. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że nawet by wolał, aby jego urodziny, które spędzał w ten cudownie wesoły sposób, przypadały w czasie pełni. Jako wilkołak nie miał w zwyczaju zastanawiać się nad bezsensownością swojej egzystencji.  
  
Stan jego portfela był opłakany. Prawa przegłosowane dzięki tej suce Umbridge nie pozwalały mu na podjęcie pracy w magicznym świecie. Nie miał żadnego konwencjonalnego wykształcenia, więc także wśród mugoli raczej nie mógł liczyć na żadne poważne zatrudnienie - co pozostawiało mu chałturzenie na zmywaku w McDonaldzie, obok studentów, pakistańskich imigrantów i tych zwolnionych po prywatyzacji górników, którzy tak dla odmiany nie zdecydowali się kontynuować swojej egzystencji w przyjemnej mgiełce alkoholowego upojenia.   
  
Pociągnął łyk taniego, ruskiego szampana. Zdumiewało go, jakie perełki można było znaleźć w sklepach od czasu runięcia muru berlińskiego... nie był co prawda do końca pewien, czy spożywany przez niego płyn kiedykolwiek chociaż przebywał w pobliżu winogron, ale był on niewątpliwie cudem myśli chemicznej. Pociągnął drugi i smutno uśmiechnął się do księżyca. Tak naprawdę zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mógł być mugolem i w ogóle nie przeżyć transformacji, choć w sumie... czasami zastanawiał się, czy tak nie byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.   
  
-;;-   
  
\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Proszę mnie przepuścić... Przepraszam!   
Remus lawirował w labiryncie ludzkich ciał, lekko przerażony perspektywą spóźnienia się na spotkanie, które mogło zaważyć na jego funkcjonowaniu w ramach mugolskiego społeczeństwa. Dumbledore umówił go ze znajomą charłaczką wychowaną wśród mugoli, której wiedza miała pozwolić mu przetrwać na poziomie trochę wyższym, niż przeciętnego pracownika mcdonaldowej smażalni frytek.   
  
Zziajany dotarł do niewielkiej knajpki niedaleko Whitehall, w której umówił się z charłaczką. Poprawił krawat, lekko nadgryziony zębem czasu, ale wciąż jeszcze nadający się na co bardziej oficjalne okazje, i, starając się powstrzymać odruch nerwowego obciągania rękawów, wszedł do środka kawiarni.   
  
Dziewczyna miała mieć przypiętą do bluzki fioletową różę - zaskoczył go sam pomysł, już na pierwszy rzut oka dość egzotyczny, jednak kiedy zajrzał do kompendium wiedzy wszelakiej, dowiedział się, że w języku kwiatów oznaczała ona ofiarowanie przyjaźni. Docenił gest, tym bardziej, że ostatnimi czasy niewielu było takich, którzy byli skłonni okazać mu choćby sympatię.   
  
Rozejrzał się po przestronnym wnętrzu knajpy. Wyglądała sympatycznie, z niewielkimi, okrągłymi stolikami z wiśniowego drewna i poupychanymi dookoła nich wielkimi, pluszowymi fotelami, a z tego, co dostrzegał na wiszącej obok baru tablicy, ceny też były w miarę przystępne, zwłaszcza jak na centrum. Przeskanował pomieszczenie wzrokiem jeszcze raz i po chwili dostrzegł to, czego szukał - fioletowy kwiatek przypięty do koszuli dziewczyny siedzącej w kącie przeciwległym do wejścia.   
  
Skierował się w tamtą stronę, jednocześnie przyglądając się dziewczynie. Zdawała się być drobna i raczej niska, z tego, co był w stanie ocenić, kiedy siedziała. Grzywa krótkich, kasztanowych włosów opadała jej na blade czoło, zaś pyzate policzki pokrywała chmara piegów, znad których wesoło błyszczała para inteligentnych, szarych oczu. Kiedy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na nim, z gracją podniosła się z wielkiego fotela, potwierdzając jego podejrzenia co do jej wzrostu.   
\- Dzień dobry, panie Lupin. Miło mi pana poznać - zagaiła, wyciągając do niego rękę; i rzeczywiście, jej szeroki uśmiech zdawał się być całkowicie szczery.   
\- Dzień dobry, panno Rogen. Zapewniam panią, że cała przyjemność leży po mojej stronie - odparł, kładąc szczególny nacisk na zaimek dzierżawczy.   
Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, wskazując mu miejsce przy stoliku.   
\- Usiądźmy. Więc szuka pan pracy, tak?   
Kiwnął głową, ostrożnie siadając w fotelu.   
\- Dokładnie. Może sobie pani wyobrazić, że w mojej sytuacji...   
Tym razem to ona przytaknęła, z zakłopotaniem pocierając potylicę.   
\- Domyślam się - westchnęła. - i na pewno nie pomaga fakt, że trzy dni w miesiącu pana nie ma. Nie myślał pan o karierze kierowcy?   
Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.   
\- Kierowcy? Czego?   
\- Czegokolwiek, choćby ciężarówki. Albo limuzyny - zapewne nie ma pan prawa jazdy?   
\- Nie...   
\- No, ale to nie problem. Nie zapłaci pan za zrobienie go więcej niż dwieście funtów, a kierowcy zawsze są potrzebni.   
\- Ale czy kompletny brak doświadczenia nie będzie miał znaczenia? - spytał Remus, speszony prędkością, z jaką toczyła się ta rozmowa.   
\- Ha! - zaśmiała się - od czego są znajomości? Tylko musimy nauczyć pana jeździć!   
Gulp.   
  
-;;-   
  
\- A zatem najpierw: naciska pan sprzęgło - to ten pedał całkiem po lewej - i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce.   
\- A czy te auta z tym, no... automatycznym pudełkiem... eee... biegów? Nie są łatwiejsze do prowadzenia?   
\- Skrzynią biegów. Są, ale jak się pan nauczy jeździć na manualnej, i na taką zrobi prawo jazdy, to później nie będzie problemów także z automatyczną.   
Siedzieli w samochodzie. Remus, lekko zielony ze strachu, miał właśnie po raz pierwszy odpalić jakikolwiek mugolski pojazd mechaniczny. Jakkolwiek nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że sam stopień skomplikowania konstrukcji wozu przyprawiał go o podziw, to również diabelnie go przerażał.   
\- Spokojnie, przeciętny mugol robiąc to pierwszy raz w życiu wie nie więcej niż pan teraz, panie Lupin.   
O dziwo, nawet go to pocieszyło.   
Nacisnął sprzęgło i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Wbrew jego najgorszym przeczuciom, stary Mini Cooper zawarczał, zawibrował, i zaskoczył.   
\- Uooo... - zdziwił się, i z wrażenia puścił sprzęgło. Samochód skoczył do przodu, i Remus już widział się na drugim świecie, ale na szczęście skończyło się na zgaśnięciu silnika.   
\- Spokojnie - dziewczyna poklepała go po ramieniu - to się też każdemu zdarza. Zapali go pan jeszcze raz.   
\- A muszę? Nie mógłbym robić czegoś innego? Nie wiem, zostać lokajem? Klaunem w cyrku? Psem łańcuchowym?   
Rogen posłała mu rozbawione, lekko karcące spojrzenie.   
\- Bez przesady. No, jeszcze raz, proszę.   
Po raz kolejny zapalił samochód, tym razem bez większych turbulencji.   
\- To ustawienie skrzyni biegów to luz, to znaczy, że nie jest wrzucony żaden bieg. Gdyby teraz wolno puścił pan sprzęgło, samochód by nie zgasł, ale także nie ruszył. Proszę wrzucić jedynkę.   
\- To znaczy?   
\- Położy pan dłoń na tej wajsze - wskazała dźwignię skrzyni biegów - to panu pokażę.   
Zrobił, jak mu kazała, i po chwili ze zdziwieniem poczuł jej drobną, miękką dłoń na swojej. Poprowadziła dźwignię w lewo i do góry, po czym puściła jego dłoń.   
\- A teraz będziemy ruszać. Musi pan powoli, ale płynnie zdjąć nogę ze sprzęgła, a jednocześnie dodać gazu - to znaczy drugą stopą lekko nacisnąć pedał całkiem po prawej stronie. Przede wszystkim proszę się nie stresować, to nie konkurs, nikt tu pana nie ocenia.  
Samochód oczywiście zgasł. Poirytowany Remus zapalił go już z własnej inicjatywy, próbując jeszcze raz ruszyć, z podobnym skutkiem. Tym razem naprawdę się wkurzył, co wcale mu nie pomogło skutecznie ruszyć z miejsca.   
Rogen uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.   
\- No, jeszcze raz. Tylko tym razem spokojnie - podkreśliła, z rozbawieniem wpatrując się w jego zaciśnięte kurczowo na kierownicy dłonie. - Może pan trochę więcej gazu dać.   
Tym razem, owszem, udało mu się. Aż za dobrze, bo chyba (tak podejrzewał) dodał zbyt dużo tego gazu.   
\- No i dało radę - roześmiała się Rogen po krótkim przedstawieniu mu pedała hamulca - to teraz zmienimy bieg.   
\- To znaczy? - spytał niepewnie, czując, co się święci.   
\- Naciśnie pan sprzęgło.   
\- Ale...   
\- Spokojnie, wiem, co robię. Naciśnie pan.   
Zrobił jak kazała.   
\- Proszę położyć rękę na dźwigni.   
Tym razem nie protestował. Po raz kolejny ujęła jego dłoń i poprowadziła wajchę w dół. Nawet nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się, jak dwuznaczne myśli przyszłyby w tym momencie do głowy Syriuszowi (w ogóle nie miał ochoty myśleć o Syriuszu, szczerze mówiąc). Kiedy Rogen wrzuciła bieg, kazała mu puścić sprzęgło.   
\- O nie! Nie ma mowy, znowu stanie.   
\- Spokojnie, tylko puszczając, dodaj troszeczkę gazu.   
Wbrew sobie posłuchał jej, i samochód płynnie przeskoczył na niższe obroty.   
\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o ruszanie. Do czwórki włącznie bieg zmienia się, kiedy obroty silnika - obrotomierz to ten zegar tutaj, po prawej stronie - sięgają dwóch i pół tysiąca. Później to już właściwie bardziej na wyczucie się robi.   
Zamrugał, ledwo wierząc w to, że to on prowadził tę prawie tonową bestię. Czuł się prawie tak, jak na pierwszych zajęciach z zaklęć, kiedy udało mu się podnieść piórko za pomocą Wingardium Leviosy. Kurczę, ależ ci mugole byli zmyślni! Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak jakikolwiek czarodziej mógłby wpaść na stworzenie czegoś tak skomplikowanego. No, może jakiś Niewymowny, ale tak naprawdę Merlin jeden wiedział, co oni tam robili.   
Ze szczęścia zaczął kręcić ósemki po parkingu. Rogen zaśmiała się.   
\- Świetnie sobie pan radzi, naprawdę. A teraz nauczymy się cofać.   
Łoj.   
  
-;;-   
  
Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak gładko. Indy Rogen była urodzoną nauczycielką, choć, z tego, co udało mu się wywnioskować z jej raczej rzadkich i lakonicznych wypowiedzi na tematy zawodowe, zajmowała się raczej PR-em. Nie był do końca pewien, dla kogo i w związku z czym, ale też i nie chciał wiedzieć. Jeśli tyle wysiłku wkładała w zatajanie swojego pracodawcy, musiała mieć ku temu powód.   
Jazda samochodem była, pomimo jego pierwotnego przerażenia, całkiem przyjemna. Nieporównywalna z lataniem na miotle czy dywanie, ale przyjemna. Po trzech miesiącach kursu i intensywnych ćwiczeń udało mu się zrobić prawo jazdy, a po kolejnych dwóch - uprawnienia na przewóz osób. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że teraz nawet w czarodziejskim świecie mógłby znaleźć pracę przy kierowaniu Błędnym Rycerzem. To znaczy, oczywiście, gdyby ktokolwiek pozwolił mu tam pracować z ludźmi.   
Siedział teraz w tej samej kafejce co pięć miesięcy wcześniej, czekając na Indie. Miała mu pokazać, jak napisać CV, choć wcześniej dała mu do zrozumienia, że proces rekrutacyjny będzie jedynie formalnością. Sam nie był do końca pewien, czy to było dobre - wożenie ludzi to jednak była odpowiedzialność. Z drugiej strony, nie bardzo miał wybór, jeżeli chciał jeszcze w życiu robić coś poza sprzątaniem ministerstwa po nocach. A koncepcja CV... no cóż, w magicznym świcie to raczej nie byłoby potrzebne. Ważniejsze były referencje, względnie wyniki SUMów.   
\- Cześć. - Indy opadła zziajana na fotel. - Przepraszam, zatrzymało mnie coś. To co z tym CV?   
  
-;;-   
  
Jeżeli swoją pierwszą jazdę porównał do pierwszej Wingardium Leviosy, to moment, kiedy pierwszy raz siadał za kółkiem prowadzonej limuzyny w niczym nie ustępował otrzymaniu pierwszej udanej teleportacji. Może i mugole mieli ciężej, ale przynajmniej mogli realizować się na więcej sposobów, niż tylko tyrając od świtu do zmierzchu dla skorumpowanego, wszechwładnego potwora administracji.   
\- Na Oxford Street, panie Lupin.   
I tak sobie pomyślał, że jeśli nawet do końca życia przyjdzie mu pracować w ten sposób, to przynajmniej nikt mu nie powie, że jest potworem i żyje pożyczonym czasem. No bo, bądźmy szczerzy, kto normalny uwierzyłby, że jest wilkołakiem?   
  
-;;-   
  
\- A tak właściwie, to jakim cudem udało ci się tak miękko wylądować w mugolskim świecie? - Remusa to pytanie dręczyło już od początku ich znajomości, ale znając jej niechęć do zwierzeń, do tej pory nie odważył się go zadać.   
Siedzieli w ogródku nad brzegiem Tamizy, popijając piwo i rozmawiając na neutralne tematy, kiedy naszła go ochota, by wreszcie czegoś się o niej dowiedzieć. Znali się ponad pół roku, mnóstwo jej zawdzięczał, a wiedział tylko tyle, ile powiedział mu Dumbledore - że jest charłaczką, pracuje wśród mugoli i świetnie zna ich świat.   
  
Rogen przyglądała mu się z zaskoczeniem - spodziewała się tego pytania wcześniej, ale na pewno nie po pół roku.   
\- To... skomplikowane. W telegraficznym skrócie - moja babcia jest mugolaczką. Wszystkie jej dzieci i wnuki chodziły przed Hogwartem do mugolskich szkół - ja po prostu nie opuściłam ich aż do magistra. - uśmiechnęła się do niego znad kufla.   
\- Chciało ci się robić magistra? - zdziwił się grzecznie. Widać było, że peszy ją rozmowa o rodzinie.   
\- Aha. - zlizała wąsy z piwa - Co innego miałam do roboty? Zresztą dobrze, bo jeden z profesorów zapoznał mnie z moim obecnym szefem. A ty? Nie myślałeś o podrobieniu jakichś papierów i zaczepieniu się na uczelni?   
\- Niespecjalnie. Obawiam się, że praca naukowa kompletnie nie jest dla mnie - już wolę swoje odbębnić, a potem mieć czas na ciekawsze rzeczy, niż kombinowanie, co też autor miał na myśli - odparł kwaśno, myśląc o co bardziej absurdalnych rozprawach naukowych, jakie zdarzyło mu się czytać jeszcze w Hogwarcie. - A przy okazji - nie masz ochoty iść na ten nowy film Scorsese? Chłopcy z Ferajny, czy jakoś tak?   
\- Z DeNiro? Kiedy?   
\- Może w weekend? - zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi. Z oczywistych powodów nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, a znajomi ze szkoły (ci, którzy mieli możliwość gdziekolwiek iść) zdążyli już w większości pozakładać rodziny i mieli inne rzeczy na głowie. No, może poza Snape'em, ale już sobie wyobrażał jego reakcję na propozycję w stylu: To co, Sev, może skoczysz ze mną do kina? No, i jego obecna praca też nie sprzyjała zapoznawaniu nowych ludzi.   
\- Czemu nie? Jeszcze do ciebie zadzwonię. Jak tam pani Johansen?   
Ach, pani Johansen. Jego niezastąpiona pracodawczyni. Większość czarodziei miała jakieś swoje małe dziwactwa, ale pani Johansen przebijała ich wszystkich. Kolekcjonowała papugi, uwielbiała magentę i prawie nigdy nie była trzeźwa - bardziej stereotypowej podstarzałej milionerki pewnie nigdy nie miał już spotkać.   
\- W porządku. Jak to ona. Skąd ty ją w ogóle znasz?   
Indy uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.   
\- Mój słodki sekret. Słuchaj, Remus, może nie powinnam pytać, ale - jak sobie radzisz? Ja wiem, że pewnie ci ciężko, tak po prostu porzucić tamten świat - mi też było - ale dajesz radę?   
Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Do tej pory, nawet słowem nie dała po sobie poznać, że ciężko jej było przyzwyczaić się do życia mugola. Dzieci czarodziejów, nawet, jeśli same nie używały magii, i tak, z samej definicji, miały dużo łatwiej, ba, żyły ze świadomością tego, że są magiczne - a ona w wieku lat jedenastu musiała porzucić tę myśl i przyzwyczaić się do zupełnie innego świata. I tak naprawdę świadczyło to o mądrości jej rodziców, nawet, jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się być raczej okrutne. Znał wystarczająco dużo charłaków, żeby wiedzieć, że nieporadność czy uprzedzenia rodziców mogły być tragiczne w skutkach dla dzieci. Argus Filch był tego najlepszym przykładem.   
\- Spokojnie, daję radę. - uśmiechnął się do niej przekonująco - Wbrew pozorom mam dziką satysfakcję z tego, że mogę pracować na normalnych warunkach i nie muszę układać sobie życia pod dyktando takich likantropofobicznych małp jak Umbridge. - stwierdził z przekonaniem. I co ważniejsze, była to prawda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam tylko zaznaczyć, że nie wiem, czy oprócz kwestii oczywistych (kierownica po prawej stronie i skrzynia biegów po lewej) układ kierowniczy samochodu brytyjskiego różni się czymś od pozostałych.


End file.
